1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sticky note display processing device and a sticky note display processing method, and in particular, to a sticky note display processing device and a sticky note display processing method for displaying an image of a sticky note on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a read image is displayed, the display size of the image has conventionally been determined on the basis of the resolution of the image or pixel number of the image.
A system disclosed in JP-A-5-216932 is to read a memo or the like by, for example, a scanner through an photoelectric conversion, recognize characters or attributes of items in plural areas in a page, and store and manage the recognized characters and attributes of items as associated with each other.
However, the conventional method entails a problem that the display size becomes too large depending upon the resolution or pixel number, so that the image occupies the display screen. Alternatively, the conventional method entails a problem that the display size becomes too small depending upon the resolution or pixel number, so that the readability is deteriorated.
Further, the conventional method does not include means that displays a read image of a sticky note at an appropriate position on a display screen such as a desktop screen, so that the conventional method entails a problem that the display of an icon or the like is hidden by the display of the image of the sticky note.
The system disclosed in JP-A-5-216932 can store and manage a read image of a memo etc., but the system entails a problem that it does not include means that decides how to configure to display the memo etc. on a display screen.